Field
Inventive concepts relate to methods of generating and revising overlay correction data, a method of performing a photolithography process using the overlay correction data, and a method of performing a photolithography process while revising the overlay correction data.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices are miniaturized, it becomes increasingly difficult to precisely arrange patterns in photolithography processes for manufacturing the semiconductor devices. An overlay process in which lower patterns disposed in a lower layer and upper patterns disposed in an upper layer are vertically arranged may prove increasingly difficult to implement as semiconductor device dimension decrease.